


Gray Catbird

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Birds of Different Feathers [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (more relationship and other tags to come), Assassination Attempt(s), Because this was a voted on prompt on my blog, But I wasn't actually planning to write any of this until after Little Kestrel, Captivity, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sexual Assault Mentioned as a Possibility, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: It was amazing what type of bravery full force righteous anger could give someone, especially when it was for someone else. If Mocnejsi had thought they’d make the best killers out of broken children, they should see him now as an adult 100% ready to kill for someone.A bit of Virgil’s perspective during Kill Dear.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Birds of Different Feathers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867075
Comments: 35
Kudos: 169





	Gray Catbird

**Author's Note:**

> From Wikipedia “Gray catbirds are not afraid of predators and respond to them aggressively by flashing their wings and tails and by making their signature mew sounds. They are also known to even attack and peck predators that come too near their nests.” Can you believe that the universe lined up so spectacularly just for me and me alone???

Virgil’s teeth dug deep into unprotected flesh causing the man whose hand had strayed too close to Virgil’s mouth to yelp and pull back. Virgil was sure at this point that he wasn’t going to be escaping any time soon with how many people were all over him, but lord help him if he didn’t express his discontent at every available opportunity.

“Beast,” the man spat along with a few curse words. Virgil gave him his best someone-other-than-Patton-or-Virgil-(ocasionaonlly-Logan-on-a-good-day)-dared-touch-Princess-Marisol impression.

“…Are we 100% sure he’s not a feral cat cursed into human form?” one of the women holding his arms asked.

“I am 100% sure he is,” a slightly familiar voice that he couldn’t quite place drawled. “Now would you please just get him into the tent?”

Virgil was shoved firmly, and no matter how hard he dug his heels in, he was no match against four soldiers. He ended up getting dragged into one of the tents. Rope was wrapped around his legs and arms, and he thought there might be a bit of light magic woven into the strands because he started to feel slightly sleepy, but he was far too pissed for it to have any real effect.

They made the mistake of assuming that having his arms and legs restrained without even a binding potion would be enough to keep him down. All but one of them released him.

“No, you idiots,” the familiar voice said. Virgil whipped himself forward and headbutted one of them in the stomach. “He’s a trained assassin!”

“What the hell is he?!”

_Pissed,_ thought Virgil, as they grabbed him again and wrestled him onto the ground. This time they ended up bolting his wrist and ankle restraints to the ground.

They drew back again. “I think that is adequate,” the familiar voice said. “You can go back to bed.” Virgil was staring at the top of the tent now, but he could hear the others moving to leave them alone.

A face appeared over Virgil’s head as a man bent over him. Virgil could finally see his face, and realized he recognized both the tattooed side as well as the blank one. He took a moment to let that sink in. He’d known this group had a multrum considering Logan had made a blood deal with the general, but he hadn’t stopped to think that Virgil might know said multrum.

“Well,” Janus sighed. “This isn’t awkward.”

Virgil stared up at him.

“Hello, Virgil,” Janus said. “I have to admit, I’m not at all surprised by the fact that you are still alive and seemingly free considering the last time I saw you, you were off to assassinate a king. How have you been?”

“Let me go,” Virgil said firmly.

“Will you immediately attempt to murder Roman if I do?”

There was no point in lying, but perhaps Janus had grown a spine since he’d last seen him and would be willing to work against the people who hurt him by letting Virgil go. (Perhaps the spine thought wasn’t fair. Virgil had been the same before he’d been shown something different.) “Yes.”

“Well, then, I can’t let you go,” Janus said. Well, so much for that hope. Virgil glared at him, hoping to impart exactly how badly Virgil wanted to hit him right now. Janus gave him a little half smile and then knelt down next to his head. “You care as much about him as he clearly does you, don’t you?” Virgil didn’t answer. Janus sighed. “Roman won’t accept a deal like that,” he promised. “And I’m not lying… this time.” Virgil continued to glare. “Truly,” Janus continued. “If he planned to make a blood deal, he’d need me anyway, correct?”

Maybe, but there were other types of deals than blood bonded ones. Roman could easily just say he wouldn’t kill Virgil for as long as Logan upheld his end of the deal, no magic necessary. Just normal coercion. Then he could go back on it or twist it whenever he wanted. Why would he blood bound himself when he had all of the power here?

Janus sighed. “I can see how much you believe me, but I am being honest.”

_You? Honest?_ Virgil thought. He’d known Janus since he was 10. The man relished in telling lies and being sarcastic. Janus sighed, clearly reading the thoughts on his face. “Not going to speak to me now?” he asked when Virgil remained silent.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at him.

“How incredibly mature of you,” he said. He was distracted then by a noise outside the tent, his eyes flickering to the right. Virgil lunged forward as far as he could with his wrists and ankles restrained and slammed their heads together.

Janus fell back surprised. “You fucking bastard, what was even the point of that?”

Virgil bared his teeth and hissed at him.

“You’re lucky I don’t kick your bloody teeth in, what the hell?”

Virgil jerked against the restraints again just to get his point across.

“Where the hell did you of all people get _gall_?” Janus asked. “You were the scaredy cat baby back at boot camp. Now you’re attacking me while bolted to the ground?!”

Yeah, well, all Virgil had cared about was survival back then. It was amazing what type of bravery full force righteous anger could give someone, especially when it was for someone else. If Mocnejsi had thought they’d make the best killers out of broken children, they should see him now as an adult 100% ready to kill for someone.

“Okay,” Janus gritted out. “I can see that I’m not going to be getting anywhere with you tonight. “Since you oh so kindly woke me up in the middle of the night, I think it’s time for me to go back to bed. Here, have a blanket.” He tossed something on top of Virgil and moved to the other side of the tent. Virgil turned his head to watch him retreat to a bedroll. Virgil wiggled a bit and the blanket lit up and made a tingling sound like it had bells in it. “It lets me know every move you make,” Janus explained, “in case you get any ideas.”

Oh, Virgil had a few ideas. He laid still until Janus appeared to be asleep and then waited about 10 minutes more. Then he jerked hard and suddenly in his restraints, making the blanket light up and clang loudly. Janus shot up in bed and then looked over at him. He pressed his lips together when Virgil grinned at him. “…I see I have made an error.”


End file.
